


The Lioness and the Seahound

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, F/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, dom calanthe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: A collection of Calanthe/Eist porn fics.Chapter One: Calanthe positions Eist so that she can ride him while giving the illusion that she was taking him. Eist loves it.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Lioness and the Seahound

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt [Amazon position.](https://s3-us-west-2.amazonaws.com/cdn.panda-gossips.com/production/imgs/images/000/054/638/original.png?1585824000)

“Mmm, you wish I did have a way to take you, don’t you?” Calanthe purred. Eist was lying below her and he had his legs up with his cock tucked down between them. In this position, Calanthe could ride him with full control over his body and with the illusion that he was being taken. That illusion was even more effective with the huge ornate mirror Calanthe was taking him in front of.

Eist whined. His hands curled around her upper thighs, pulling her against him. His arms were the only part of him he could move freely – bent over in half with her weight on his legs, he threw his head back and moaned. “Calanthe,” he panted.

“Don’t you worry, my seahound,” she soothed, rubbing her hands up his thighs. “I’ll get a toy made that will let me take you the way you deserve.”

Eist’s eyes fluttered shut and he rubbed his thumb in circles against her thigh. The soft brush of his calluses over her skin, catching on the hairs there, made her shiver and grind down against him.

“Open your eyes,” she ordered and he obeyed, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Positioned as they were, it truly looked like she was thrusting into him, and he moaned loudly.

“Please, Calanthe, my queen, please.”

“In fact, I think I’ll get several. We’ll work you up to a nice big toy. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She smirked when he wailed wildly clutching her thighs tightly. “Maybe I’ll have Mousesack enchant it, make it so you can feel me come in you, feel me marking you as mine.” She leaned forward and bit at his ankle, the only part of him she could easily reach. “That would be worth the embarrassment of your old friend knowing how you like to submit to your Queen, wouldn’t it?”

“Fuck, yes, please,” Eist’s eyes rolled back as she squeezed around him, grinding her clit against him, and he toppled over the edge. 

Graciously, she stopped moving, milking him through it by squeezing around him in rhythm. He was limp under her, muscles lax. She pulled off to check on him, lowering his legs to the floor of the rug they lay on in front of the mirror. She cupped his cheek and found that his pulse and breathing were normal (well, normal for post-orgasm), he was just unconscious.

She smirked and per their prior agreement, began stroking him back to hardness. If he had been awake, it would have been too much, but in his sleep, he moaned and spread his legs for her. She knelt over him and lowered herself down oh him, grinding her clit down against the base of his cock, and remembered when he’d asked her.

_ “I want you to use me,”  _ he’d said,  _ “I want to be the toy you use to get off with, whenever you need.”  _ He had met her eyes and said lowly,  _ “Any time you need. Even if I’m busy or asleep.”  _ He had smiled at her gasp.  _ “I trust you, Calanthe. I will always be yours.” _ She had taken his mouth fiercely and then pushed him to his knees to eat her out. 

She hadn’t been sure about using him in his sleep at first, honestly. She typically preferred her partners to vocally submit to her, and unconsciousness rather got in the way of it. But Eist had told her,  _ “unconscious doesn’t mean unresponsive, you know. If anything, my body may be more responsive, with no conscious thought to get in the way.”  _ Well, that had certainly been an intriguing idea, so Calanthe had been forced to test it out.

She was happy to report that it was indeed true. Eist got  _ loud _ in his sleep in a way his conscious mind could never truly relax enough to let him. She loved it.

Now, Calanthe alternated between grinding down and thrusting herself hard on her toy. Eist groaned loudly in his sleep, attempting to rut against her, but his sleep-addled body couldn’t get the right leverage. She gripped his shoulders and pushed him down, tilting forward to thrust her clit against his pubic hair. 

When she came, she buried her head in Eist’s shoulder and bit down hard, silencing her noises. The bite woke Eist up with a start and his hips jerked against her, drawing out her orgasm just that much longer. His eyes couldn’t stay open, but a lazy, satisfied smile pulled at his lips.

Calanthe leaned down to lick over the bite mark, sucking a kisses along his shoulder and up his neck. She took his mouth in a possessive kiss, and he easily submitted. She sucked on his tongue, scraping her teeth lightly along it when she withdrew. “Good?” She asked, brushing sweaty curls of hair back into place.

“Mmmm,” he murmured, not yet verbal. Calanthe smiled down at him, a soft look she’d never admit to on her face. She rose to clean herself and fetch water for them both, helping Eist sit up enough to drink his. 

“How are your legs? Any tingling?” With a warriors efficiency, but a wife’s tenderness, she massaged his legs. “Turn over and I’ll get your back.”

“Mmphf,” he said and flopped onto his stomach. Calanthe snickered and leaned down to bite a kiss onto Eist’s neck. She dug her fingers into his low back, working at the muscles until they gave underneath her touch.

She’d always been restless after sex. While others seemed to hunker down for a nap, she needed to  _ do  _ something. Eist’s proposal had actually been the perfect solution. Even if he drifted off under her attentions, she could continue.

Calanthe stroked down Eist’s ass, parting his cheeks just to feel him arch into it. She would definitely be contracting toys to be made to let her take him  _ immediately.  _


End file.
